What didn't happen yesterday
by Girafe13
Summary: Also known as: when Chekov is totally oblivious and Sulu needs things to move. Chulu OS


**Hey there! Just a little OS about Sulu and Chekov. I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

So, Chekov was a genius, okay, Sulu gets that.

And his first name was Pavel, he gets that too, in fact, it's a little bit hard to miss.

Also, Che-Pavel had some curly brown, almost ginger hair that Sulu could just run his hand trough and don't feel any resistance.

Not to mention his baby face and that smile.

Yes, Sulu gets all that. But what he doesn't get is how that kid could be so innocent.

And oblivious.

Damn, even Spock could see that the Asian man was quite fond of his console partner. It just happened. One day Sulu was not obsessed over the Russian man, and the other, he was.

The way Pavel talked about some scientific research. The way he moved his hands when he was talking. His accent.

So Sulu tried to make a move.

It happened in his quarter, after a dangerous mission, and they all partied because, well, they were still alive. Kirk was at the sickbay, and Spock was looking for him while McCoy, Riley, Uhura and Pavel were invited in his quarters. They drank until early in the morning and, if Uhura had not drank so much and was able to guide the other man trough the ship, they would have all passed out on the floor.

Now they were gone, except Chekov who finished his glass of vodka and giggled for the millionth time this evening.

Sulu was sitting just beside him, and, moving closer to the boy, he put his hand on the younger man's.

"Pavel. Do you feel alright?"

"Yes, yes, I am quite alrrrright" purred Chekov as he tried to get up, but failed miserably, and fell into Sulu's arms, giggling some more.

"I really like you, Pav", them mumbles Sulu, feeling that the moment is right and damn he feels drunk anyway. "I don't know why, but you really are something for me and I just want to let you know that..."

He is cut by a small snore from the Russian boy, and Sulu just curses under his breath.

He lay the scientist on his bed and lay himself beside him, looking at him while he slips away in his dreams.

* * *

The next morning is rough.

Chekov is nowhere to be seen and Sulu thank God, or at least, McCoy, for letting some hangover pills on his desk. Sulu quickly dress up and make his way to the bridge, his shift starting in ten minutes. He sits down, relieving the other man, trying to ignore his stomach who reclaims a breakfast. Sulu rubs his temples and try to concentrate on his post. Just then, he sees Chekov, all fresh and dynamic, sitting at his station, has if nothing had happened yesterday.

"Good morning, Pav", Sulu says, smiling.

As soon as Chekov sees him, his smile faints and he looks very uncomfortable.

"Err... Hello, Mr. Sulu" he answers before sitting down and stares at his console.

Sulu, intrigued, put a hand on his arm. The younger man doesn't move, suddenly not breathing.

"What's wrong?" asked Sulu. They have been very close to each other those past months and he knows when somethings is not right with the kid. So he is even more surprised when Chekov whispers, turning into an interesting shade of red:

"I... What happened yesterday?"

It was calm on the bridge, between two shifts, and, beside Spock, and some engineers, there was no one to listen to them.

"You just passed out on my bed, that's all."

"You... You are sure?"

"Of course, why else do you think... Oh."

Sulu then realized the poor thing woke up in his bed, with no memories of last night. For sure, it was a bit suspicious.

"No, no, no, we didn't do anything, if that was your question."

Chekov didn't looked particularly pleased.

"Oh, okay then" he says, blushing some more because he knows he look disappointed, and Sulu suddenly knows his feelings may be shared.

"What about you come over to my quarters tonight and I'll explain what happened."

It's a shameless invitation, but Chekov nods and smiles, and his shift seems so long that Sulu feels like dying, but, finally, he is back at his quarters and Chekov sits exactly where he was sitting yesterday.

"So what happened?' asks Chekov, and Sulu's thoughts about the young man maybe not being so oblivious after all breaks.

No, he really have no idea what was going on. Sulu sighed. He needed things to move. Suddenly, he smiles, an idea in mind.

"Well, I can't tell you what happened, but I can show you what _didn't_ happen."

And, before he can change his mind, he moves closer and kisses Pavel.

It's such a fresh and innocent kiss that Sulu feels his body asking for more.

But instead, he removes his lips from Chekov's and wait for his reaction.

THe younger man can't believe this is actually happening. He had a crush on Sulu from the very first moment he saw him, but he was so shy, he never really believed the other man was actually interested in him... Perhaps all those advances toward him were real... That only meant one thing...

"Oh. Oh, I... Well, he says, understanding flashing finally in his eyes, what else didn't happen?"

Sulu smirked.

He showed him.

* * *

**There you are. I hope you liked it :)**

**Reviews are enjoyable *wink wink nudge nudge***

**Girafe13**


End file.
